1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention is related to a display panel, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) equipped with superior properties such as high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, high luminance, high color saturation, high response speed and wide viewing angle have become mainstream display products in the market. At the current stage, LCD panel technologies that have been developed to satisfy the requirement of a wide viewing angle include: twisted nematic (TN) LCD panels equipped with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panels, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panels and multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) LCD panels.
IPS LCD panels and FFS LCD panels are usually formed by an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate opposite to the active device array substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the active device array substrate and the color filter substrate. The active device array substrate is constituted by an active device array on an inner surface of a first substrate, and the active device array includes pixel electrodes and common electrodes. The color filter substrate is constituted by a color filter array on an inner surface of a second substrate. When a finger touches the display panel, the electric field in the display panel may be changed, such that the display quality is affected. Thereby, an additional transparent conductive layer is required to form on an outer surface of the color filter substrate. That means a transparent conductive layer is additionally formed on the outer surface of the second substrate, wherein the outer surface is different from the inner surface of the second substrate where the color filter array is disposed, so as to avoid the electric field in the display panel being changed when a finger touches the display panel. However, the transmittance of the display panel is reduced because of the formation of the transparent conductive layer.